1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a universal remote controller and a remote control method thereof, and more particularly, to a universal remote controller to conveniently control a plurality of devices using a single remote controller, and a remote control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote controllers may be used to control most electronic devices used in the home. As the number of electronic devices increases, the indoor environment becomes more complicated, and it is harder for a user to select a desired remote controller from among the remote controllers. Universal remote controllers compatible with a wide range of electronic devices have been developed to obviate this problem.
When a user uses a universal remote controller, the user inputs a control code of a desired electronic device to the universal remote controller. If the control code of the desired electronic device is input, the universal remote controller recognizes the electronic device A to be controlled, and the user controls the electronic device A using the universal remote controller. If a user desires to control an electronic device B, the user may input the control code of the electronic device B to the universal remote controller again.
Whenever a desired electronic device is changed, a user using a related art universal remote controller inputs a control code corresponding to the electronic device to the related art universal remote controller. If the user does not know the control code, the user cannot use the electronic device, or must manipulate the electronic device without using the remote controller.